Lovely Halloween
by malugargula
Summary: In a Halloween party, you can find love. (Chlex)


* YOU CAN FIND THE NC-17 VERSION AT OTHERS SITES RELATED BELOW*  
  
Title: Lovely Halloween Author: Malu   
  
Email: malujau@terra.com.br   
  
Rating: R   
  
Category: Chlex love.   
  
Spoilers: Little Tempest.   
  
Summary: In a Halloween party, you can find love. (Chlex) Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing, will give them back, not making any money with their use in this story, so don't sue me. (But I really wish I could keep Michael Rosenbaum with me). Archive: http://www.sometimes-lucky.net/~baldtruth/ http://planeta.terra.com.br/lazer/malufanfics/ http://www.naughty-seduction.net/ Anybody else who wants it, all you have to do is ask. Feedback: Yes. I would love some feedback. Author Notes: This is my first fanfic. I really wanted to thank Peggy, David, hfce, Ultra and Kris from TBT group - their warm welcome really meant a lot to me. They gave me the support and the incentive that I needed to leave my shame back and start to write. I want to make a special thanks to Kris for explaining the rate thing and the beta reader. And also to Peggy, for the explanation of the rate thing, of the beta reader, of the Disclaimer and everything that comes before the story begins. And a huge thanks to David, who made the corrections and adjustments that were needed. You rock, my friend!!!!!!  
  
LOVELY HALLOWEEN "Ok. Now this is a respectable newspaper," Chloe told herself with a smile. She had just finished the layout for the next edition of the Torch. After almost four hours of work, she was very satisfied with the final product. Since the previous month, when Clark and Lana started dating, she had tried to spend the most part of her free time working. Only when her caffeine level of her blood was really low, she could forget about the "perfect couple" and go to The Talon. She powered down the computer, arranged her desk, grabbed her bag and left the office. All she could think about now was a big mug of coffee.  
  
Chloe entered the Talon and walked right to the counter  
  
When Lana saw her, she immediately started to prepare a triple coffee with 3 sugars and 3 creams. "Hi, Chloe. I thought that my best customer wasn't coming in today," she said, handing her the smoky mug of coffee.  
  
"Thanks, Lana. You're really a angel." The blond reporter took the large glass. Damn. She would never be able to hate Lana for dating Clark as long as she was so sweet and kind. Who was she trying to fool? She would never hate Lana in this life. In fact, as much as this upset her, she really liked the other girl.  
  
Lana was the only other female that she could almost call a friend.  
  
With a sigh, Chloe took a big sip at her coffee, closing her eyes and releasing a moan of pleasure for the first drop of caffeine in her body since this morning.  
  
"You know, Miss Sullivan, I never thought that I would ever say this, but after your demonstration of delight, I'm really starting to wish I could discover what it is about that coffee which makes you this satisfied."  
  
Chloe opened her eyes to a smirking Lex Luthor. 'Oh my God. Why does this man like so much to annoy me and why in hell do I became so nervous when he is around?' "Mr. Luthor. I don't think that you would be able to make me satisfied at all." She opened her mouth in disbelieve for what she had just said. What was wrong with her? "Sorry, Luthor, it's just that I don't, I mean, I." She was really speechless and she hates to be like that. She never let anyone or anything makes her uncomfortable in any degree, but this bald sex billionaire really had the gift to disturb her mind. Sex? When had she started to think about Smallville's bad boy like that?  
  
"No needs for apologize Miss Sullivan. I would really like to have an opportunity to clarify this question." Lex said that with a big smirk and walked to his office, leaving the embarrassed blonde alone. Next day, she was at her cabinet guarding her books when Clark, Pete and Lana told her that they were going to meet after school at the Talon to discuss the Halloween party that they were preparing to hold the next day. Pete's parents let them do the party in the shed behind their house. The reporter told them that she had some things to do at the Torch but after that she would be at the reunion to help the last details.  
  
When she approached the Talon's front door, she saw the black Ferrari parked. 'Great. Just what I need right now, to see Clark and Lana all over each other and the gorgeous Lex Luthor with his smirk, his great butt and ironic lines. Great butt? Where did this come from? I really need to get a hold of myself.'  
  
Chloe lifted her head and entered like a hurricane before all the courage left and she started to run back home.  
  
Her three friends were sitting together, talking loud. She joined them.  
  
"Hi, guys. Sorry for the delay."  
  
"No problem, Chlo. It's great that you arrived now because you're the one who will choose between these two decorations for the wall," Clark said with his goofy smile.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Let me see. I think that the black and orange one is more appropriate for the occasion than the blue and red one," Chloe said with false interest. The only thing that she could think about now is where was the rich bad boy that she could not see.  
  
"See. I won!" Pete was really excited now.  
  
Clark was a little disappointed for not be able to put his idea in practice, and told her in a low voice: "I really thought that you would not be so traditional about it, Chloe."  
  
Everybody laughed a lot. Clark could really look like a five year old sometimes.  
  
"Can I participate of this fun group?" The amused look in Lex's face made Lana tell him all about the Halloween thing. As he was listening to the brunette, he didn't take his eyes off of Chloe's face.  
  
Their eyes met and locked onto each other.  
  
Her face was colorless and her stomach felt really strange. 'What the hell is happening to me? Why does this bald guy affect me so much? I haven't been like this since the first day I saw Clark Kent, the best looking guy that I have seen since I arrived here. Oh my God. This can't be happening. I can't believe I have a crush on Lex Luthor, the Devil's son.my father's boss.the man with the dirtiest past in all Metropolis. And not even for Clark do I get this nervous. Okay, when we had the kiss thing at the prom I was almost this nervous. Almost? Great, Chloe, you really have a freaking crush on Lex Luthor.'  
  
"Chlo? Are you feeling well?" The thoughts about her new discovered a worried Pete and another three worried pairs of eyes looking at her interrupted crush.  
  
"Um? What? What happened? Why are you looking at me like this?"  
  
"You're as pale as a ghost. We've been talking to you for more than five minutes and you're just standing there with this strange look on your face. Are you ok?" Lana asked with concern.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about an important thing that I have to do tomorrow. What did you want to tell me?  
  
"That the party will start at 7pm and that you will be in charge of the drinks."  
  
"Ok. Well, I have to go. Bye, guys, I see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Miss Sullivan, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
The little blond looked to Lex and saw the huge brightness in his wonderful blue eyes. She turned and went to the door, stumbling twice before she left the building, cursing herself in a low voice. The next evening, Chloe arrived at Pete's house around 6pm to help her friends to set up the refreshments before the guests started arriving. It was almost 8 when everybody from the school got there and the party really started. They were eating, laughing and talking. The party was really animated.  
  
To Chloe, however, the party was not all that great. All her thoughts were focused on a certain millionaire that had not arrived yet. She left the shed, heading outside to get some air and try to get that ridiculous crush out of her head. 'Gee. I wonder when I became stupid enough to have a crush in someone so unavailable as Lex Luthor? Ok, I know that I had this crush in Clark for so many time, even knowing that the only girl who could have his attention was Lana "the perfect" Lang. And then I had crushes on two freaks that wanted to kill me. Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. When are you going to understand that you are a lousy specimen of woman? That you're not able to compete for a teenager's affection? That you'll never be good enough, pretty enough, interesting enough or sexy enough to get Lex's affection? He's a man. He's experienced, rich and sophisticated. He can have any woman he wants, anytime. Why would he lose time to look at someone as you?'  
  
"That's it, I really have to stop arguing with my own head," Chloe said in a loud voice, trying to keep her thoughts away.  
  
"You know, Chloe, you just took the words off my mouth," Lex said with a very husky voice that made the blonde reporter almost faint, from scare and from desire to took another things from that sexy mouth, like a really good French kiss.  
  
The small girl shivered from her last thought and before she could stop herself took his face in her hands and brought her mouth into his. The kiss started really soft but then, it became more passionate and she opened her lips to allow his tongue inside.  
  
They pulled away to breathe; both dizzy from the sensations that were filling their bodies, without break their gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, kissing her harder than he ever had anyone else before, pulling her closer as he did so. Their tongues wrapped around each other and the bald guy really became surprise when he heard the deep moan that he released. She caught his moans in her mouth and felt desire erupting in her body.  
  
They pulled apart again, in a complete lack of oxygen.  
  
'God. I never thought that he could be so aroused. And I have been with lots of girls, of every type. I think I'm in a big trouble. I already had a growing feeling for this gorgeous teenager, but now I'm sure that I'm falling in love with her. Love? Luthors don't love. Who are you kidding, Lex? You love this girl and there's nothing you can do to stop it.'  
  
Chloe was looking at him with a confused look.  
  
He caressed her face and smiled as he suggested, "Let's get out of here now, or we will really make this Halloween unforgettable for your friends."  
  
The blonde only nodded, mesmerized by the most wonderful smile that she ever had seen. He held her hand the whole way to the mansion. She was biting her lower lip and he realized that it was from her nerves.  
  
"Are you okay? If you want, we can go back to the party."  
  
"I'm fine. I don't want to go back there." Her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Look, Chloe, sorry if I scared you, but."  
  
She put a finger in his mouth. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Lex. I was the one who kissed you in the first place, so if anybody here should be apologizing, it would be me."  
  
He gave her a smile. "You have nothing to apologize either."  
  
'He really has the sexiest smile ever. Crap, I'm so screwed. I'm in love with Lex "the bad guy" Luthor'.  
  
They hurried into the house and went straight to Lex's bedroom.  
  
"Chloe, Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this? Because if we started I probably won't be able to stop and I don't want to force you to do something you aren't ready to do".  
  
The blonde almost melted from the affection that she felt from his words. She smiled shyly at him and kissed him gently, which he returned immediately. They made love passionately.  
  
After a while, he rolled to her side and caressed her face. He could not believe how beautiful Chloe was right now. He smiled to her.  
  
"So, I think that now we're both aware that I can satisfy you somehow, right honey?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "You can satisfy me even more that I could dream." Then she realized that she just slept with Lex Luthor and now loved him even more.  
  
He worried about her suddenly confused face.  
  
"Is anything wrong? Do you regret what just happened?"  
  
Chloe sighed, "No, nothing is wrong and I don't regret what we did. It's just that. never mind. It's not important."  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Ok, fine. It's just that I'm really in love with you and I wish that we could always be together like this." She spoke really low and looking away from him.  
  
Lex took her face, made her look at him and spoke really serious. "I'm in love with you too, Chloe. I have feelings for you for some time and now I can surely tell that I love you, with all my heart. And I want to be with you forever."  
  
She almost cried from happiness and gave him a soft kiss in the lips. They hugged and before either of them knew it they were asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
